


Captivity

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, honestly just a half-assed explination, on why this oc is able to be in this area of the greatwoods, willing captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: "A teleportation accident." Not too far off from the truth but is it enough?





	Captivity

Mariko opened his eyes. He saw trees above him, it’s canopies blocking out the sky completely. He would say they were blocking out the light as well but it seemed very oppressive. He looked around and saw he was lying on what looked to be a path of brilliant blue flowers.

As soon as he managed to sit up, three women with rabbit ears surrounded him. Three pretty tall women. And that was even counting the fact he was a lalafell and by definition, anyone outside his race was tall.  A lance was thrust forward into his face and he promptly threw up his hands in surrender.

“Tis been an age since a Dwarf has stepped in these grounds. And never without his helm.” The red-curly-haired one spoke. 

What was he to say? That he was from a far away land and a- well maybe they would accept a teleportation accident. “I  uh, seem to have erred in a teleportation magic. Um, where am I exactly?”

“Hmph. You are trespassing on sacred grounds.” She then knocked her bow. “You will tell us where you have come from and how you came to be here. Or else.”

Great. Excellent. Mariko sighed. Well, if a Bard couldn’t come up with a good story to wiggle his way out of this, then could he even call himself one? Half-truths. Stick with those. “Some mage was  attempting to teleport my friend to him. After explaining to her telepathically his reasons why, she  acquiesced , but not without using her own skills to bring along some friends.  Which, considering it was long range teleport, did not go well! As you can see by me being here, all alone and horribly confused.”

Their faces, and weapons, were unmoving. “That  _might_ explain the why, but the where you have not answered.”

Alright. Be vague as hells. “The mage asked my friend to find an artifact of which he could focus on. We found it within the entrance of ancient ruins.”

“ What sort of ruins?!” The cropped style purple haired one said, lowering her spear and rushing up to his face.

He coughed. “Uh, thousands of years gone by...uh, I’m afraid I don’t know too much about them. My friends were the one who explored them in the first place.”

The purple haired one gasped. “It could have been the Ronkan Empire! What if he’s a traveller from ancient times?!”

“If that was the case, Uimet, he would be in posession of a seal,” The rose-haired pigtailed one said.

The red-haired one lowered her bow and knelt down at his eye level. “If you are truly an ally of Ronka, you would have a seal, a treasure saying as such.”

“I’m sorry I-” As Mariko began to say those words, a rustle  came forth and a  horrible winged creature that looked like the horrible cross between a scorpion, beetle and dragon. A Deathgaze. The three women scattered, as the beast headed straight towards Mariko.

_Nothing for it but to fight!_ He thought, readying his bow. He launched an arrow at it’s wing, aiming with the force of the stinging wind. Success! The wound was deep and surrounding it was a burst of wind aether, allowing for a relentless cuts. Now he readied a poison dripped arrow, and shot it right at it’s belly. Another successful hit and now the creature would feel another long lasting bite. That is, if it lasted that long. 

A quick draw of an arrow, to let out his blood. It scrapped past  the beasts body.  It was angry  and dashed right towards him, it’s mouth snapping and snarling and managed to sink it’s teeth into Mariko’s foot. An untrained archer would panic and run  but long had he faced such terrors one on one. He quickly  shoved his other foot against it’s snot , jumping off of the monster’s face and quick shot a light-blessed arrow. And then, shot another  poisoned-tipped arrow, pulling some wind aether and cause his earlier attacks to  wither and seize up. 

It was then that the purple-haired woman,  Uimet, rushed forward and stabbed at the Deathgaze’s side. And another arrow, that was not shot by him, landed in it’s back. The creature yelled and crumpled into the ground, dead. “You are not unfamiliar to fighting I see,” The red-headed woman said.

“I’ve been in many scrapes, yes,” Mariko said. 

The rose-haired woman knelt down and took a glance at his leg. “Whatever boots you are wearing, they seem to bear little damage in the fight.”

They were also glamoured, so they wouldn’t even show that much  damage but Mariko wasn’t going to explain that business at the moment.

“ Can we make an exception once, sister, about the outsider’s thing? I mean, he did mostly take down that Gizamaluk, nearly by himself.” Uimet asked. “And I bet you’re curious about those moves he did.”

The red-headed woman sighed an exasperated sigh but she did kneel down to make eye-contact with Mariko. “As of this moment, you are a prisoner of the Viis tribe. You are forbidden from leaving our settlement in Fanow, unless your friends come and prove themselves to be allies of the Empire of Ronka.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Then you will live with us for the remainder of your days.”

Mariko’s heart trembled a little at the thought of never seeing any of his friends every again. But they would come for him, he would have to have faith in that.

“I uh, accept your terms of  imprisonment ?”

The woman nodded. “Come,” she said curtly, walking ahead of him along the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, quickly writing an action scene late at night. So -hand gestures everywhere-
> 
> By the by, the Eorzean Encyclopedia has that Deathgazes are essentially an ancient mystery that no one knows anything really about. So with recent revelations? Definitely an ancient Amaurotian fear that managed to survive. They certainly look grotesque enough to be one.


End file.
